1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to furnaces for heating homes, garages, shops, grain dryers and the like and particularly to a type of furnace generally referred to as "outside wood-burning furnaces". Although called outside wood-burning furnaces, they are sometimes placed inside buildings and many also burn fuels other than wood. The furnace of this invention is best suited for using water as a heating and heat storage medium. Hot water is circulated from the furnace to remote areas where heat is extracted by some form of heat exchanger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Outside wood-burning furnaces are commonly used throughout the United States, Canada and other countries in rural areas where there is an abundant supply of wood. The furnaces are used to heat homes, shops, barns, garages, swimming pools, hot tubs, clothes dryers, hot water heaters, grain dryers and other buildings and devices. Since the furnaces are typically located outside the home, they avoid the need to carry firewood into the home or remove ashes from the home. They also avoid the sooty messes in the home that sometimes occur with wood burning furnaces, avoid obnoxious smells and possibly dangerous gases that occasionally come from wood-burning furnaces, and avoid annoying insects that may be brought into the home with firewood. They also avoid the possibility of damaging fires to homes.
Outside wood-burning furnaces are sometimes housed in small utility buildings or can include shielding to protect the furnaces from the elements. They may also be located inside other buildings such as barns or garages.
Although outside wood-burning furnaces have been in use for many years, the furnaces leave much to be desired in the terms of performance, convenience, appearance and cost. There is a need for an improved outside wood-burning furnace having improved performance and reliability and which can be manufactured by modern manufacturing methods. An outside wood-burning furnace is needed which is safe and convenient to operate and which strikes a good balance between cost, efficiency, and cleaning convenience. Such a furnace also needs to be attractive from all points of view.